1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2002-514292 (JP-A-2002-514292) describes a selectable one-way clutch configured such that a plate including a claw provided in a projectable manner and a plate including a recessed portion with which the claw meshes are provided on the same axis, and a state of the claw is changed by a selector plate provided between two plates so as to select a lock mode and a release mode. The lock mode is a mode in which torque transmission between the two plates is allowed only at the time of a rotation in one predetermined direction. The release mode is a mode in which torque transmission between the two plates is blocked at the time of rotations in both directions. The selectable one-way clutch of JP-A-2002-514292 switches between the lock mode and the release mode by rotating the selector plate.